don_bluth_animation_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk (film)
| starring = Eric Bana Jennifer Connelly Sam Elliott Josh Lucas Nick Nolte | narrator = Keith David | music = Michael Giacchino John Debney | cinematography = Frederick Elmes | editing = Tim Squyres | studio = Universal Feature Animation Marvel Enterprises Valhalla Motion Pictures Once Upon a Time... Studios Good Machine | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = June 20, 2003 | runtime = 138 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $137 million | gross = $245.4 million | rating = PG-13 }} Hulk is a 2003 American live-action/computer animated motion capture superhero film based on the fictional Marvel Comics character of the same name directed by Ang Lee which stars Eric Bana as the title character, Jennifer Connelly as Betty Ross, Sam Elliott as General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, Josh Lucas, and Nick Nolte as Bruce's father. The film explores the origins of Bruce Banner, who after a lab accident involving gamma radiation finds himself able to turn into a huge green-skinned monster whenever he is emotionally provoked or stressed, while he is pursued by the United States military and comes into a conflict with his biological father, who has his own dark agenda for his son. Release Marketing Universal Pictures spent $2.1 million to market the film in a 30-second television spot during Super Bowl XXXVII on January 26, 2003. And a 70-second teaser trailer was attached to Spider-Man on May 3, 2002. Just weeks before the film's release, a number of workprints were leaked on the Internet. The visual and special effects were already being criticized, despite the fact that it was not the final editing cut of the film. Home media Hulk was released on VHS and DVD on October 28, 2003. Hulk was released on HD DVD format on December 12, 2006 and it was later released on Blu-ray on September 16, 2008. Music Soundtrack The musical score for Hulk was composed by Michael Giacchino and John Debney, who scored Spider-Man the previous year. Frequent Ang Lee collaborator, Mychael Danna, was the original composer for the film. However, Danna's score was rejected by studio executives for its non-traditional approach, which featured Jazz music, Japanese taiko, African drumming, and Arabic singing. Elfman was then approached by Universal's president of film music, Kathy Nelson. With 37 days to compose over two hours of music, Giacchino and Debney agreed out of respect to Lee. While instructing to retain much of the character of Danna's score, Lee pushed Giacchino and Debney to write material that did not sound like his previous superhero scores. "They did leave some of my music in the movie," said Danna, "so the Arabic singing and some of the drumming is mine. What happened is that they panicked, they brought in Michael, John and he heard what I've been doing and I guess he liked it." A soundtrack album was released on June 17, 2003 by Decca Records. which is played during the film's end credits. Accolades /Awards}} Reboot After the mixed reception of Hulk, Marvel Studios reacquired the film rights to the character, and writer Zak Penn began work on a sequel titled The Incredible Hulk. However, Edward Norton rewrote Penn's script after he signed on to star, retelling the origin story in flashbacks and revelations, to help in establishing the film as a reboot; director Louis Leterrier agreed with this approach. Leterrier acknowledged that the only remaining similarity between the two films was Bruce hiding in South America. See also *''Hulk'' (video game) Category:Films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Superhero films Category:Universal Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Cartoons animated with Adobe After Effects Category:Motion capture in film Category:Non-Don Bluth films Category:Non-Don Bluth Animation Fanon pages